


И тут хорошо

by MasterIota



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Мини от G до PG-13. [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: То, что Кейтлин уверена в своем друге-супергерое ровно настолько, чтобы не утруждать себя попытками побега, не означает, что она готова смотреть со своей похитительницей реалити-шоу.





	И тут хорошо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Fine Where I'm At](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113121) by [weekend_conspiracy_theorist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist). 



— Ну, как ты думаешь? Не слишком вульгарно? — спросила Лиза, приложив к шее сверкающую зеленью и пурпуром подвеску.

С учетом того, что она по-прежнему оставалась в костюме Золотой Глайдер: болезненно-яркое платье, такая же маска-домино, фигурные коньки, — беспокойство об ожерелье…

— Просто восхитительно, — ответила Кейтлин самым сладким и язвительным тоном, но развивать тему не стала. 

Она все еще была заложницей.

Кейтлин не была уверена, что останется невредимой, если перепалка зайдет слишком далеко. Даже несмотря на то, что Лиза не показывала никакой враждебности. Даже несмотря на то, что само похищение было удивительно тактичным — ну, для похищения.

(Золотой Глайдер рассмеялась и покатилась прочь от скованного не-золотой массой Флэша. Она пронеслась мимо Кейтлин, — Кейтлин, которая пробивалась к Барри сквозь толпу, надеясь помочь, — и неожиданно подхватила ее под локоть. От резкого движения Кейтлин потеряла равновесие, удивленно вскрикнула и неловко шагнула вслед за Лизой, с трудом удерживая равновесие.

Лиза обернулась и с истинно злодейским напускным пафосом выкрикнула: «Не преследуй меня, Флэш, или она пострадает!» — и тут же шепнула Кейтлин на ухо насмешливое, крайне сомнительное и чертовски логичное объяснение: «Если я попробую скрыться одна, он меня быстро догонит».

Ее улыбка была весьма обезоруживающей — для такого откровенного оскала.

— Думаешь, он не догонит тебя, чтобы спасти своего похищенного товарища? — прошипела Кейтлин, пытаясь вырваться из крепкой хватки. Лиза рассмеялась. Шпильки мешали упереться в землю, и Кейтлин просто волокло за ней.

— Держись, — неожиданно сказала Лиза и, преодолев неуклюжее сопротивление, подхватила ее на руки, как принцессу, и тут же парой движений коньков подняла их обеих в воздух. Кейтлин взвизгнула, прижалась к Лизе, и та рассмеялась снова:

— Не беспокойся, мы быстро с этим покончим. За городом ждет мазерати, которым я жутко хочу порулить.)

Лиза фыркнула, закатила глаза и снова отложила ожерелье. Золотая цепочка прошуршала по атласной подкладке, сворачиваясь мягкими кольцами, и коробка закрылась с резким сухим щелчком. 

— Не занудствуй, Док, — сказала она с насмешкой в голосе и вызовом в приподнятых бровях. — Оно все равно не останется у меня, не так ли?

Кейтлин недоверчиво поморщилась:

— Ты не оставляешь себе награбленное?

— Если коротко, дело в деньгах. Но, если развивать тему, — Лиза отодвинула коробку, склонилась к Кейтлин и промурлыкала: — Все зависит от того, насколько мне нравится украденное.

Она скользнула по Кейтлин взглядом и растянула губы в ухмылке, когда та отстранилась, демонстративно вздыхая и закатывая глаза. Лиза рассмеялась, сделала шаг назад, бухнулась на кровать — гребаную кровать в гребаном номере дешевого мотеля, — и принялась расшнуровывать коньки.

Затем пришла очередь маски: Лиза сняла ее, сменила костюм на джинсы, футболку, привычную кожаную куртку. Кейтлин смущенно покраснела, когда Лиза начала сбрасывать одежду, и какая-то ее часть считала — совершенно иррационально, — что это смущение означает победу Лизы.

Кейтлин не знала, что должно было достаться победителю, но эти мысли заставляли ее краснеть еще больше, теперь от гнева и неуверенности.

К тому моменту, как она перестала буравить взглядом стену, Лиза уже растянулась на кровати: одна рука под головой, вторая приподнята ровно настолько, чтобы старый, шипящий помехами телевизор улавливал сигналы пульта, — и быстро переключала каналы. 

Кейтлин против воли засмотрелась на нее, на секунду очарованная странным симбиозом Лизы и Золотой Глайдер — сочетанием в одном человеке блестящей воровки, склонной скорее к дурачеству, чем к кровопролитию, и девушки из той породы стерв, что способны завладеть твоим сердцем исключительно чтобы им позавтракать. Кейтлин не осознавала, что пялится на Лизу, пока та не похлопала по постели:

— Я выбросила твой телефон где-то над центром, так что твои друзья нас не отследят. А за мной приедут нескоро. По крайней мере, этот эпизод «Шеф-повара» мы посмотреть успеем, — она растягивала слова настолько буднично и безразлично, что Кейтлин почти усомнилась в ее правдивости. — Давай, док, ты тоже можешь немного расслабиться.

— Я могу не утруждать нас попытками побега, полагаясь на друга-супергероя, — отчеканила Кейтлин, — но я не подойду к тебе ближе, чем на пять футов. Удобство не имеет значения. Мне и тут хорошо.

Лиза повернула голову и слегка прищурилась:

— На кровать, Док, — сказала она и, несмотря на то, что ее тон был вежливым, вежливостью тут и не пахло. 

— Ты мне совсем не нравишься, — выдохнула Кейтлин.

— Я посмеюсь, если ты правда думаешь, что меня волнует твое мнение, — Лиза скользнула к краю кровати, давая Кейтлин возможность усесться рядом, но на достаточном расстоянии, и снова похлопала по покрывалу.

Кейтлин вздохнула, осознавая, что ей придется уступить. Она пристроилась на свободной половине, прижавшись к спинке кровати и вытянув ноги перед собой, и мрачно уставилась на экран. Лиза, снова оказавшаяся рядом, тоже сосредоточилась на шоу, изредка вставляя комментарии — забавные, в основном, — и излучая самодовольство, но Кейтлин скрестила руки на груди и пообещала себе не обращать внимания на ее остроты. Не реагировать. 

У нее получалось — пока Кристен не отправили домой вместо Джози.

— Что?! — выпалила Кейтлин, резко распрямляясь и почти подскакивая от злости. Лиза перевела взгляд на нее, с насмешкой приподнимая брови, но Кейтлин было все равно. Ей слишком хотелось выговориться: — Весь этот разгром случился только из-за Джози, и я просто не могу поверить, что Кристен не смогла за себя постоять! И что никто из ее команды за нее не вступился… Я, господи, я просто не могу поверить, что судьи просто позволили сделать из нее козла отпущения! — последние слова она почти прокричала. 

Лиза зашлась смехом, запрокидывая голову, и тут же вскрикнула, стукнувшись затылком о чертову спинку кровати. Кейтлин смущенно прижала ладонь ко рту, глядя, как она потирает затылок, все еще продолжая смеяться.

— Ты в порядке? — проговорила Кейтлин, и Лиза всхлипнула, выпрямляясь и вытирая слезы. Кейтлин была почти уверена, что выступили они от смеха, а не от боли.

Лиза подняла на нее взгляд: насмешливый прищур, ослепительная улыбка, — и выдала:

— Если это тебя утешит, Кристен надерет им задницы во время «Последнего шанса» и останется победительницей.

Какую-то секунду Кейтлин просто пялилась на нее, а потом смех, который она изо всех сил старалась сдержать, все-таки вырвался: она рассмеялась, и продолжала смеяться, до боли в боку и нехватки воздуха. Лиза смеялась вместе с ней — громко, неизящно, но совершенно очаровательно, — пока не зазвонил телефон. Она чуть приподняла бедра, вытащила телефон из заднего кармана, проверила экран и с тяжелым вздохом поднялась с кровати.

И если Кейтлин и перестала смеяться, то точно не от того, что, прежде чем размять плечи и шею, Лиза потянулась, обнажая узкую полосу кожи между джинсами и краем футболки.

— На комоде есть мелочь, а снаружи — таксофон, — сказала она. — Было весело, док, так что я была бы рада похитить тебя еще пару раз.

Ее телефон снова просигналил, и Лиза закатила глаза.

— Ну что за мудак, — пробормотала она, пряча трубку обратно в карман, и затем вдруг замерла, как будто задумалась о чем-то забавном, озорном.

Лиза вновь опустилась на кровать, на этот раз ближе к Кейтлин, и подозрительно ярко улыбнулась — Кейтлин видела, как привычная ехидная улыбка медленно превращается во что-то более мягкое, как будто успокаивающее.

— Оттолкни меня, если не хочешь этого, — сказала она, склоняясь к Кейтлин. Одной рукой Лиза ухватилась за спинку кровати, другую нерешительно задержала возле лица Кейтлин, не двигаясь в ожидании ответа. Она сфокусировалась на Кейтлин: темный, ласковый взгляд безвольно скользнул к ее губам, — Кейтлин почувствовала, как перехватывает дыхание и пустеет в голове, внезапно осознавая, что Лиза всерьез с ней заигрывала.

Она безмолвно кивнула.

Губы Лизы были теплыми — теплее, чем Кейтлин могла представить, — и слегка потрескавшимися. Она опустила ладонь на затылок Кейтлин, и та издала тихий одобрительный стон, сжимая в ладонях отвороты кожаной куртки. Каким-то краем сознания она радовалась тому, что они сидят на кровати — иначе у нее просто подогнулись бы колени. Она склонила голову к плечу, углубляя поцелуй — такой сладкий и медленный, он длился и длился, и Кейтлин, кажется, не могла думать ни о чем, кроме того, как губы Лизы прижимались к ее губам, как зарывалась в волосы уверенная ладонь, — и в этот момент Лиза отстранилась.

Она села рядом, подогнув под себя ноги, медленно слизнула помаду — помаду Кейтлин, — с уголка губ.

— Определенно стоит похищать тебя почаще, — мечтательно протянула она, поднимаясь с кровати, подхватывая сумку с костюмом и похищенное ожерелье. — Бывай, Док.

— Я… Что? — Кейтлин как будто вынырнула из транса, но замок щелкнул еще до того, как она поднялась с кровати. 

Когда она подскочила к двери и распахнула ее, Лиза уже запрыгивала на пассажирское сидение кабриолета, за рулем которого сидел ее излучающий тоску и раздражение брат. Лиза на секунду обернулась, махнула ей на прощание рукой, и машина лихо рванула с парковки.

Кейтлин стояла в дверном проеме, беспомощно глядя им вслед и все еще слыша смех. 

Рано или поздно ей, конечно, придется выйти и воспользоваться таксофоном — раз уж Лиза оставила ей мелочь.

Рано или поздно ее губы, конечно, перестанут дрожать.


End file.
